Arms of the Angels
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: She was a wreck, a hurricane of emotion swirling around threatening to kill anything in its path. Everyone, including me, was afraid to get inside that hurricane. Afraid to have to get past the violent wall to get to the calm inner eye. ONESHOT


MILEY'S POV:

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" Becca Wellar walked up to me and asked. People around me snickered.

"Um…no. Why would you think that?" I asked as my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She just rolled her eyes and said,

"Oh I…heard it from the grapevine." She walked away with a self-satisfied look.

Ok maybe you are a little confused about what is going on. Let me start by saying I am not pregnant. Never have been, and at this rate most likely never will.

But I was hurt. And no, my boyfriend didn't cheat on me or anything like that. But the worst thing that could ever happen to a sixteen year old girl happened to me.

I lost my best friend.

And while I would like to say it was because she 'moved away' or something…it wasn't.

What happened was the last thing I would have ever expected. It just…didn't fit you know? It didn't click.

Maybe I should backtrack a little….

It all started a few months ago. When, as the boys put it, Lilly 'grew into her looks' or 'became gorgeous'.

I didn't know what they were talking about though. She was always beautiful.

But…slowly we began to drift away. She began to hang around with the 'trashy' group as it was called.

What everyone else saw was a ho that wasn't good enough to be in with the popular group. What I saw was a confused girl that was too _good_ for the 'popular' group.

Slowly…we began to slip away from each other. The headline of a lot of magazines was 'Where has Lola been?' but I couldn't answer that. Because I didn't even know the answer. She was a wreck, a hurricane of emotion swirling around threatening to kill anything in its path. Everyone, including me and her parents, were afraid to get inside that hurricane; afraid to have to get past the violent wall. I wish we would have known of the scared silent eye that sat waiting. Just waiting for that someone brave enough to fight through the wall.

No one came.

I was scared of the girl that used to be my best friend. Especially when she got caught with drugs outside the school building. Her mom nearly had a heart attack and locked Lilly in her room for a month.

But the more Mrs. Truscott pushed…the stronger that wall got.

A month later, rumor went around that Lilly was pregnant. Then she dropped out of school.

I wanted to call her and let her know everything was going to be ok, but I was afraid. I thought she would rather have nettles stuck in her eye then talk to me on the phone.

I wish I would have known she sat beside her phone everyday waiting for my call.

Then came the year of graduation. I was at the grocery store when I saw a very familiar blond walking in the isles with a baby on her hip. I saw her and debated whether or not to say hi. I choose not too. I just ran away.

I wish I would have known she saw me run.

All she wanted was a friend, someone to hug her and tell her things were alright…that someone cared. But the wall was too strong. And I wasn't that brave or strong enough to fight through.

I was her last and only hope. She needed me…and I couldn't even help her.

I won't forget that night I got a call that changed my life forever.

"Hello?" I asked groggily. It was four in the morning and my apartment phone was ringing. I tried to talk quietly so I wouldn't wake my husband.

"Ms. Stewart?" An official sounding voice asked.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Do you know a Lilly Truscott?" I froze.

"Yes." I breathed. He sighed and said,

"She was in a suicidal accident. She drove her car into the ocean. We were able to get her out…but she is dying at the scene. I…I don't want the young woman to die alone so I asked for family names. You are the only name she gave."

I stifled back a sob.

"Where is it?" I choked. The man gave me the directions and I jumped into my car, still in my pajamas, and ran down to the scene. I saw a car being pulled out of the water by a crane. I saw lights flashing all around me. And I saw Lilly on one of those stretchers. I ran up to her and took her hand. It was cold and wet.

"Lilly?" I asked. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled,

"Miley…you came." I felt warm tears run down my cheeks.

"Of course I came Lilly. You are like my sister." I said. She grinned slightly but it slowly turned into a grimace.

"I'm dying aren't I?" She asked. I felt tears slip down my face.

"Tell me the truth please." She begged.

"Yes Lil, you are. But it's ok. It won't hurt. You will be in Heaven standing at those long awaited gates." I said as I sobbed silently.

"I know."

"Why did you do it Lilly?" I demanded as I began to sob openly. She just smiled slightly and said,

"Because I was alone. Was it so much to ask to have someone love me? Was it?"

"I love you Lilly." I said.

"No, you love the old Lilly." She replied in a shaking voice.

"NO!" I demanded as I gripped her hand harder, "Don't you ever, EVER think that I don't love you Lilly! Don't you dare! I do!"

She just looked at me with pain filled eyes. And it hit me that that pain was there before the accident.

"I wish I would have known that before…" She coughed. I sobbed as I said,

"You know It now Lilly. Don't forget it either." She glanced at my wrist and said,

"Your wearing the lucky bracelet…" I glanced down at my wrist to see the bracelet she gave me so, so many years ago.

"I never took it off." I replied. I gently pulled it off my wrist and pulled it on to Lilly's, "But...I want you to have it back." She played with the bracelet and said,

"I saw you get married." I looked into her eyes and said,

"You did?" She smiled slightly and said,

"Yes. I found out about it from someone in a grocery store. Jacob Jones…he looks like a nice guy." I smiled a little and said,

"He is. I'm glad you were there." She smiled a watery smiled and said, "Me too."

"I went off the bridge with the intention of killing myself like I have wanted too for some while now…but," She cleared her throat and tried to keep from crying, "But what I realize right now is…I really don't want to die Miley." She sobbed. I felt my heart break as I stared at the girl who's walls had finally torn down. Without thinking twice I crawled up beside her and put my arms around her. Then I whispered the words she had always wanted me too,

"Everything is going to be ok."

She started crying and cringed in pain. I knew she was dying. I wanted her to die knowing someone cared.

"I…" She paused to cough, "I had a baby. In high school. I named her Serenity Angel Truscott. I, I put you down as the God mother I hope that is ok."

I smiled a watery smile and said, "Of course it is."

"Will you take care of her and tell her," She coughed up a little blood and said, "and tell her that her Mommy loves her?" I nodded and said,

"I Will." She closed her eyes briefly and I gripped her hand tighter. She couldn't leave…she just couldn't. There was too much I needed to say.

"Lilly," I started, "Lilly I am so sorry for everything I have ever done to you." She just smiled a little and said,

"Its ok." I held onto her tighter, convinced that I could keep her soul in her body if I tried hard enough.

"Serenity likes to sing." Lilly whispered through her tears, "She told me she wanted to be just like Hannah Montana when she got older." I sobbed more and Lilly continued, "I…will wait for you Miley. Visit my grave sometimes ok?" I nodded through my tears.

"Tell Serenity to sing for me." Lilly coughed, "Tell her even though I'm I Heaven, I can always hear angels sing. Just like the warm summer breeze, I'll be there."

"I will." I whispered. I knew this was the last minute of her life right then. I hugged her again and said,

"I love you Lilly." She didn't have enough energy to hug back.

"I love you to Miles. Sisters forever?" She said, saying the thing we always used to say.

"Sisters forever…" I whispered. Then she died. I held onto her hand until they forced me away.

5 YEARS LATER:

"This way Mommy!" Serenity yelled at me. I made my way through the rows of gravestones and stopped in front of the one labeled 'Lillian Truscott beloved sister, best friend, mother, and daughter'. Serenity ran her small 6 year old hands over the words and placed daises over the grave.

"Daddy, what does that say?" Serenity asked Jacob. He looked at wear she was pointing and said, "It says 'beloved' honey." She thought for a moment and said,

"Does that mean a lot of people love her?" I nodded and said,

"Yes it does. A lot of people loved her. She loved you a lot you know. She loved to hear you sing." She thought for a minute then said,

"Do you think it would be ok for me to sing for her? Would she hear me?"

I smiled a watery smile and said, "I know she would love it. And yes, she would hear it."

Serenity smiled at the sky and opened her mouth to sing for the mother she never really got to know.

As she opened her mouth to sing, a sudden warm summer breeze blew through her hair and skirt.

**"_Spend all your time waiting_**

**_For that second chance_**

**_For a break that would make it okay_**

**_There's always some reason_**

**_To feel not good enough_**

**_And it's hard at the end of the day_**

**_I need some distraction_**

**_Oh beautiful release_**

**_Memories seep from my veins_**

**_Let me be empty oh weightless and maybe_**

**_I'll find some peace tonight_**

**_In the arms of the angels_**

**_Fly away from here_**

**_From this dark cold hotel room_**

**_And the endlessness that you fear_**

**_You were pulled from the wreckage_**

**_Of your silent reverie_**

**_You're in the arms of the angels_**

**_May you find some comfort here_**

**_So tired of the straight line_**

**_And everywhere you turn_**

**_There's vultures and thieves at your back_**

**_And the storm keeps on twisting_**

**_You keep on building the lies_**

**_That you make up for all that you lack_**

**_It don't make no difference_**

**_Escape one last time_**

**_It's easier to believe _**

**_in this sweet madness oh_**

**_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_**

**_In the arms of the angels_**

**_Fly away from here_**

**_From this dark cold hotel room_**

**_And the endlessness that you fear_**

**_You were pulled from the wreckage_**

**_Of your silent reverie_**

**_You're in the arms of the angels_**

**_May you find some comfort here_**

**_You're in the arms of the angels_**

**_May you find some comfort here"_**

Serenity finished and I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Hey…" Serenity said suddenly.

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

"A raindrop just fell on my head." She giggled, "Do you think it was Mommy's tear?" She asked. I just smiled and said,

"I bet it was."

"Lets go." Jacob said with a smile. I took his hand and walked away from the grave. Serenity stayed and quickly pressed her small lips to the gravestone.

"I love you Mommy."

If you listened hard enough that day, you could hear the wind whistling the melody of the song Serenity sang to her Mother.

A/n: See? There I go again with my tragic little oneshots! Oh well this thing took me and hour and 20 minutes to write!! Lol! The song in the chapter fits perfectly and is my FAVORITE song ever. Its called 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan. If you have time, please go 2 Youtube and type that in. It is truly a beautiful song. Anyways, if you liked it please review! I worked hard on it! Lol!


End file.
